


Builds the Bone

by junkverse



Series: The Comeback Kid [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, gently implied dick-touching, post ep-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkverse/pseuds/junkverse
Summary: After the press conference, Yuuri and Viktor have a little chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While reading the previous two parts of the series isn't strictly necessary, I did want to make a small note: here, Yuuri knows ASL, and uses it to communicate during nonverbal episodes. He's been teaching Victor ASL, as well. This part doesn't have much in the way of sign, but there is a brief instance of it that I felt required a note.

Somewhere during the bullet train ride back from the press conference, it hit him.

Yuuri said he loved Viktor. On television. In front of millions of people. There were probably rips of it up online already.

He slowly sank down into his seat and towards the floor of the train car, suit pooling and bunching around him, and groaned. _You moron. You absolute idiot._

He had said it in Japanese, which Viktor didn’t understand much of, but that didn’t really _matter_ , did it, because surely his mom or Mari or Yuko or Minako or somebody had told him by now, _Oh Yuuri just said he loves you to everyone ever, no big deal, he does that._

“Shit,” Yuuri said, quietly, rubbing his hands against his eyes.

His phone buzzed, but he ignored it. Viktor, probably, texting about _just what did you mean by love, Yuuri~?_ and Yuuri just could. Not. Do that, right now. Please.

It wasn’t until Mari’s ringtone started piping up from his phone that he dug it out and answered it.

“Mari-”

“Abstract love, huh?”

“Eh?”

“You said our love was _abstract_ ,” Mari said, annoyed. “Like… c’mon, Yuuri. I’d think we meant more to you than that.”

“You do!” Yuuri said. “I just… I got flustered. You know I’m not great with cameras.”

“Mm. Still. Minako and Yuko are pretty mad.”

“Aw, really?”

“Well. Irritated, I guess? In the neighborhood of mad, anyway.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said. “That’s… a little better.” He sighed. “They’re not around, are they?”

“No, Yuuko had to get the triplets home, and Minako is, ah.” Yuuri heard Mari shift, stifle a chuckle. “She’s got a date with some sake, looks like.”

Yuuri laughed. “Ahh, I won’t break up a happy couple, then.”

The both of them laughed a little, and lapsed into a brief, comfortable silence.

“I thought this was about… the other bit,” Yuuri eventually said.

“What other bit?”

“About Viktor.”

A pause. “Oh. _Ohhh,_ that.” Yuuri could almost hear her grin through the phone. “Hoo, you sure know how to run your mouth sometimes, huh?”

“Mari,” Yuuri groaned.

“Yuuri, it’s fine, I don’t think he understood,” Mari said. Yuuri thought he heard her digging around for a cigarette. “All he said was something about wanting to take off your tie?”

Yuuri squeaked.

“Not like that. I think.” She sighed, her voice crackling a little through the phone. “But… seriously. You should probably tell him. He deserves to know, yeah?”

Yuuri sighed. “...Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“As usual.” She paused. “Any idea when you should be home?”

“About an hour, I think?” 

“Mm. You want mom to set aside some dinner?”

“No, that’s fine. I’m… I’m not really hungry, anyway.”

“All right.” Mari seemed to think for a moment. “Yuuri... I’m proud of you. You did good.”

A little warmth bloomed in Yuuri’s chest. “Thanks, Mari. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“See you, Yuuri.” The line disconnected, and Yuuri let his hand fall into his lap.

He squeezed his eyes shut, briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes again the sky was a fraction more orange and yellow, the sun lower in the sky. The landscape sped by, the track following the curve of the coast; the ocean glittered just beyond a wide stretch of trees and buildings.

Yuuri let it all wash over him, and tried not to think about what would happen when he got home.

 

Night had fallen and Yu-Topia had become quiet, exterior lights glowing a welcoming yellow. The dining room was mostly empty -Minako was sitting in front of the tv, dozing on a low table, a small collection of empty cups and bottles surrounding her in a jumbled halo of glassware. Yuuri paused to lay her jacket across her shoulders and clear away the cups and bottles before heading to his room as quietly as possible.

Most of the inn was dark, the halls quiet save for the slow creak of the building settling. Yuuri didn’t turn on any of the lights -he knew his way around the halls, and he didn’t want to risk waking someone up with the light.

And by someone he meant Viktor.

Yuuri swallowed as he turned the corner to the hall that led past Viktor’s room, careful to avoid any noisy floorboards. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to tell Viktor how he really felt (god, he’d wanted to tell him since he saw him at the Grand Prix, so close and yet so distant), but. As much as Viktor acted like he was into him, Yuuri couldn’t shake the thought that there was some kind of catch, a trick. Like he was just acting that way to make him skate better or something. 

Which… that couldn’t be it, right? It had to be Yuuri’s head messing with him. You didn’t drunkenly cuddle with someone without changing the relationship a little, but even before that, Viktor hadn’t exactly been… platonic. Not with the way Viktor looked at Yuuri, not with those little touches-

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri made a noise that could best be described as an undignified squawk, and spun around.

Viktor was leaning against a wall, his hair slightly mussed. His robe was draped loosely on him, one sleeve slipping off a shoulder, as if he’d put it on as an afterthought. 

“You’re home,” Viktor said with a sleepy sort of warmth.

“Ah, yeah!” Yuuri said, his voice a little too high. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” Viktor said. He absently pulled the loose sleeve back into place. “How was the trip?”

“Fine.” Yuuri swallowed, motioned vaguely to the hallway behind him. “But, ah, I’m kind of tired, so I’m just gonna-”

“Of course,” Viktor said. “Don’t let me keep you up.”

Yuuri nodded, turning towards his bedroom and breathing a sigh of relief that Viktor didn’t ask about-

“Ah, one thing before you turn in.”

Goddammit.

Yuuri faced Viktor again, trying with all his might to keep his expression as neutral as possible. “Yeah?”

“I was watching the press conference earlier,” Viktor said, “and you were awfully… animated.”

“I-I guess?”

“But of course I couldn’t understand much,” Viktor continued, “and Minako seemed so put out by what you said, so I asked her about it, after things had calmed down a bit, and, well.” Here Viktor smiled, tilting his head a little. “Unless she was stretching the truth, you said you _loved me_ , yeah?”

Well. There it was, then. No avoiding it now.

“Actually,” Yuuri said, swallowing audibly, “I said you’re the first person I’ve wanted to hold onto.”

Viktor blinked. “Oh,” he said. “Minako… left that part out.”

“But… I kind of regret saying it?”

Even in the dim, Yuuri could see Viktor start to curl in on himself.

“I meant what I said!” Yuuri said quickly. “But. I… I’ve been wondering this whole time if you’ve… if you’ve been messing with me.”

Viktor stared at him. “Messing with you,” he said, voice flat.

“Yeah!” Yuuri said, laughing a little, realizing how dumb it sounded out loud. “Like… I can’t tell if you’re just… touchy-feely or there’s something actually _there_ or if it’s all in my head, because I’ve never felt this way for anyone and it’s _scary_ , and then I go and run my mouth in front of everyone and-” He stopped, one hand clapping over his mouth, the other pressed against his head. He breathed deeply, once, twice, and said in a small voice, “I just… I want…”

“What _do_ you want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor. He couldn’t quite make out his expression in the dark of the hall, but there was… a strange openness there, in the set of his mouth, in his body. If it were anyone else, Yuuri would say Viktor almost seemed vulnerable.

“It… doesn’t matter,” Yuuri said, letting his gaze fall. “It’s not like you would-”

A floorboard creaked, and Yuuri looked up again.

Viktor was just a breath away, eyes half-lidded and peering down at him. Even in the dark his gaze was bright, piercing. Yuuri felt his voice whither in his throat as Viktor carefully took one of Yuuri’s hands in his own, as if he was afraid of scaring Yuuri off.

“It matters,” Viktor said. “Tell me.”

Yuuri opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out, stalling somewhere between his chest and his lips.

So instead, he signed, _You. I want you._

And before he could lose his nerve, Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the collar of his robe and pulled him into a kiss.

It’d been awhile since Yuuri had kissed anyone -and even back then, he hadn’t exactly been practiced. But guessing from how Viktor gasped against him, Yuuri figured he’d done something right. There was a moment where Viktor seemed frozen, unsure, but it broke, Viktor’s hands suddenly everywhere: Yuuri’s face, neck, chest, hips, like he wanted to touch all of him at once. Yuuri parted his lips, letting Viktor taste him, deepening the kiss until they both gasped for air.

“Yours or mine?” Viktor said, breathless.

Yuuri hesitated. “Uh.”

“Bed. Yours or mine?”

“Yours.”

Viktor nodded, pulling Yuuri back into a kiss as they both stumbled towards the general direction of Viktor’s room. Viktor unbuttoned Yuuri’s suit jacket, pulled it off, loosened the tie, backing up and pulling Yuuri with him until they bumped into his bedroom door. He let go of Yuuri to fumble with the handle, awkwardly pulling it open just enough for them to all but trip through the doorway, and onto Viktor’s bed.

Yuuri’s back hit the sheets, and Viktor was on him, his body warm and heavy, the smell of him (body wash, and underneath that, something musky and familiar) washing over Yuuri. His lips were on Yuuri’s lips, jaw, neck, and Yuuri moaned, pressing his body against Viktor’s, hands coming up to tangle in Viktor’s hair, and fist in his robe. Viktor’s hands wandered down, fingers catching in the waistband of Yuuri’s slacks, and Yuuri gasped, flinching away from his touch.

Viktor winced. “Sorry.”

“D-don’t be,” Yuuri said.

“If this is too much…”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s just been a couple years since I-”

Viktor sat up abruptly, his brow furrowed.

“What?”

“I thought you said you hadn’t had any lovers!” Viktor said in a scandalized voice.

“Girlfriends,” Yuuri corrected, fingers hooking into the collar of Viktor’s robe. “You asked if I’d had any girlfriends. And I haven’t.”

“I’m pretty sure I asked about _lovers_ …”

“And _I’m_ pretty sure you asked about girlfriends,” Yuuri said. “You really wanna debate this right now?”

Viktor blinked, and shrugged. “Fair point,” he said, leaning down and drawing Yuuri in for another kiss.

Yuuri laughed a little against him, his hands slowly tugging Viktor’s robe down until Viktor finally shrugged out of it, the cloth falling away to reveal his bare skin.

Yuuri had seen Viktor naked before. Obviously. He couldn’t forget their first meeting if he wanted to. He saw him naked almost every day, since they took time in the onsen together after practices. It’d become almost ordinary.

This was… different. Viktor was half in shadow, moonlight catching on the curves and planes of his body, his hair, his eyes, the whole of him cast as something otherworldly. But he was real, present, his heart thrumming under Yuuri’s palm, his hands pushing up Yuuri’s undershirt to feel at the skin beneath. This was new, electric, and the reality of it took Yuuri’s breath away.

The rest of Yuuri’s clothes came off, a piece at a time (Viktor tossed aside his tie with a disdain that elicited a confused giggle from Yuuri), until there was nothing between them -just skin on skin. Hands glided over muscle, caressing curves, thumbing over scars and stretch marks (Viktor, to Yuuri’s surprise, had some faint ones. Not many, but they were there.) Yuuri kissed down the column of Viktor’s neck, sucking and biting against his shoulder and collarbone until Viktor was moaning, arching into his touch. Their touches became less sensual and more feverish, soft gasps and murmurs becoming barely restrained moans. At some point Yuuri found himself on top, straddling Viktor’s hips, and the sight of Viktor beneath him -lips kissed red and parted, hair a mess, eyes ocean-dark- was _gorgeous_.

“You good?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded, smiling faintly. “I’m good.”

“How do you want…?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Oh?” Yuuri tilted his head, slowly grinding his hips against Viktor’s. “You sure?”

The sound Viktor made was somewhere between a laugh and a moan, his breath stuttering. “Y-Yuuri…”

“What do you want?”

“You,” Viktor said.

Yuuri froze, heart thudding in his chest.

“You,” Viktor repeated, his voice ragged, straining. “You, I want you, _all of you_ , Yuuri, _please_ -”

Yuuri pulled him into a crushing kiss, swallowing his begging, his moaning, and helped Viktor come undone, again and again.

 

After, when the both of them were sweat-slick and breathless, tangled in the sheets and in each other’s arms, Yuuri started to laugh.

“What?” Viktor asked, chuckling.

Yuuri shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “This is… not how I thought the night would go.”

“Oh? How did you think it’d go?”

“Me, alone in my room, trying not to think about what an embarrassment I made of myself? I guess?”

“You’re not an embarrassment,” Viktor said drowsily, his fingers playing with Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri snorted. “Declaring my crush on you for all the world to hear wasn’t exactly… dignified.”

“Hm.” Viktor’s hand moved down to Yuuri’s neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “But it worked out, didn’t it?”

Yuuri made a thoughtful noise, resting his head against Viktor’s chest, listening to him breathe. He felt loose, and drowsy, and content in a way he hadn’t felt in… ever, probably. Viktor was pressing little loving kisses against Yuuri’s forehead as he started to drift off, humming softly.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee, it's done~
> 
> This... took longer than I would've liked to finish, in part because I have no experience writing anything even vaguely steamy. If anything here seems wildly unrealistic or out of character, I'd appreciate feedback on it.
> 
> I started writing this after episode... 5 or 6, I believe? So some of this got kind of hilarious in light of episode 10. Not something I planned on, but eh, it works.
> 
> Title is from the Hidden Cameras song of the same name.
> 
> Again, feedback is appreciated, and thanks for reading.
> 
> (you can also find me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/junkverse))


End file.
